


One More Trick

by vaxildamn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, drunk caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: Caleb shows off his magic after Fjord buys him some drinks. All of that ale and one-on-one time leads to Caleb needing some time alone.(I write Caleb as a trans man, so when I reference his "cock," I'm referring to his clitoris that has been enlarged by Fantasy Hormone Therapy.)





	One More Trick

“Come on, now. One more trick, and I’ll buy you another ale for it.”

 

“You’ve already bought six for me tonight,” Caleb chuckled, rubbing his eyes as he slumped in the booth at the back of the tavern. “I don’t know that I can handle another.”

 

Fjord laughed, clapping Caleb on the shoulder and ordering one more round. “Just one last trick.” Caleb leaned into the hand that still rested on his shoulder and Fjord smiled down at him in a way that made him melt just a little bit. It was the first time they had really gotten to be one-on-one, since Nott was having a girls night–well, girls and Molly, apparently–in Jester and Beau’s room. She’d even stolen Frumpkin for the evening so Caleb was stammering his way through the intense, continuous attention of a gorgeous half-orc.

 

“One last trick,” he agreed. Caleb grabbed his ale and stood up, gesturing for Fjord to follow him outside to the alley behind the tavern. He gulped down half of the tankard and dug around in his pocket for his diamond. “Watch closely,” he slurred, and laughed. Fjord grinned and leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on the jewel resting in dirty hands. It started to spin, the hum of magic familiar in Caleb’s fingers as his now-glowing eyes caught Fjord’s and a confident smile spread across his face. Shards of ice shot out and shattered against the wall, followed by bursts of flame, and then bolts of lightning before the jewel dropped back into Caleb’s palm and he stumbled, his vision going black around the edges and his head spinning. Fjord caught him and grabbed him by the face to look directly into his eyes.

 

“That. Was.  _ Amazing _ ,” he beamed. “Are you alright?”

 

“N-no.” Caleb leaned his weight against the sturdy build of his half-orc companion and closed his eyes. “I may have been… a bit overzealous. Are you at least impressed?”  _ Please tell me I didn’t just ask that out loud _ .

 

“Very,” Fjord laughed, crouching down to drape Caleb’s arm over his shoulder and help him back through the door, his hand gripping Caleb’s waist as he led him upstairs. “Let’s get you some rest.”

 

“I can- I can walk, Fjord,” Caleb insisted at the top of the stairs. Fjord let go and Caleb almost immediately reached out for his arm again as his slender frame swayed before finding its balance. He had never been so grateful to be one of the first rooms, the sensation of nausea creeping up the back of his throat as he produced a roomkey from one of his many pockets and Fjord stabilized him with a hand on the small of his back. 

 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay tonight?” Fjord asked, leaning down in an attempt to make eye contact with Caleb. “You could stay in the room with Molly and me tonight.”

 

Caleb’s face flushed bright red and stammered out a reminder that Molly was with the girls tonight. “We would- would be alone.”

 

“I just don’t know if  _ you  _ should be alone.” Fjord’s voice was so soft, and concerned, and so  _ close _ . Caleb’s pulse was pounding in his head, and between his legs, and he turned the key in the door.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, and tried to give Fjord a convincingly sober face, but his eyes lingered on green lips for too long. “Goodnight, Fjord.” He turned to open his door and heard a sigh, but no argument.

 

“Goodnight, Caleb. Sorry about, uh, doing this to you.” He laughed, looking down at his boots, and Caleb caught the “You can do anything to me” from passing through his lips.

 

“It’s okay,” he promised, and then Caleb stumbled through the door, his weight pressing it shut as he closed his eyes and tried to get the world to stop spinning. He shouldn’t have let Fjord buy him so many drinks, but he kept offering and he kept smiling and Caleb couldn’t say “no.”

 

He could still picture the look on Fjord’s face every time he agreed to show him some other type of magic. The thought of that crooked smile and the way Fjord’s eyes had been fixed on Caleb’s face made him shiver. He swore he could still feel where a green, calloused hand had rested for a few moments on his shoulder, where their knees has rested against one another under the table, where his fingers had dug into Caleb’s ribs as he lifted him over the last stair, where his hand had lingered on Caleb’s back as they said their goodnights. 

 

Caleb yanked at the tattered leather of his belt, letting the buckle clang against the floor as he dropped it, his doubled vision and fumbling hands making the laces of his breeches more of a challenge than they should be. Even with his attention demanded elsewhere he made sure that his books were set aside carefully when he shrugged out of his coat, setting them beside the shoes he kicked off before leaning back against the door. Caleb was glad that Fjord’s room was a good way down the hall when his finger slipped into his underclothes and he let out a louder moan than he had meant to.

 

A sigh followed as Caleb realized how slick his fingers were already, ghosting them over his entrance and up to his cock. His hips ground up into the pressure of those fingers and he felt his knees go weak. It took a few more seconds of desperate grinding for Caleb stumble towards his bag in the corner, his fingers still lightly stroking as he rummaged around for the small, enchanted toy he had managed to save up for a few years ago. Leaning back against the wall, he rasped out the command word and the little piece of polished metal jumped to life, the vibrations making his fingertips tingle. 

 

Caleb closed his eyes and imagined that the hand pulling his trousers down around his thighs was not his own as he pressed the metal between his legs and whimpered. He dragged it over himself lightly at first, his mind conjuring visions of Fjord on his knees with the tip of his tongue tracing along sensitive flesh. His legs shifted further apart and his other hand came to spread himself, the toy tracing circles around his cock as he bit back moans and tried not to imagine the heat of Fjord’s mouth enveloping him, the feeling of his tongue moving between folds until it teased Caleb like the toy did. He circled closer and bit his lip harder until a whine slipped out anyways and he gave up on being silent. Hoping to the gods that no one from his party walked by his door, he panted and whined and moaned Fjord’s name and his vibrating toy pressed closer to and then more firmly against his cock. 

 

The image of the half-orc’s body, bare and kneeling in front of him, made Caleb’s hips buck forward, his over-sensitive tip brushing against the toy. He sobbed out another moan, desperately thrusting towards the nearly overwhelming sensations and letting himself wonder about the way Fjord’s lips would look slick with his arousal, how Fjord’s hair would stick up from his fingers twisting into it and using it to stabilize so he could grind himself against the warlock’s tongue, how it would feel to have those strong hands on his thighs or grabbing at his ass. Caleb’s thighs were shaking now, his knees weak, his hands trembling as he begged this imaginary Fjord for more, yes, there,  _ please _ . A few more seconds of a firmer pressure with his enchanted toy sent him careening over the edge, his knees buckling as he sank to the floor and slapped a hand over his own mouth to silence his cry. The buzzing metal rolled under the desk, still going, until he managed to speak its command word a second time. After shoving it back into his bag, Caleb shimmed the rest of the way back into his trousers and collapsed onto the bed, unconscious almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
